Bound By Bargain-Bound By Love
by Anaed
Summary: There is a new development in the war, a way to end it once and for all. A treaty as been sent out, and now all that needs to be done is to send out the sacrifice. Lets assume that the time period is either before the prophesy or far after in an AU. There will not be much Harry and co. As this story will focus on those with steel hearts learning to truly live. LV/OC


Okay, I know it's a horrible thing for me to be writing a new story, while my other "What Could Have Been and What Was" is still un-updated, and the Lupin is just done for me at this point. But I could not stay away from this idea, I couldn't even try to.

Okay, for those of you who want What Could Have Been And What Was to be updated, I have a message for you:

I'm having trouble doing so, I'm sorry to admit. I want Hades to be mature for his age sure, he was raised in a horrible environment, by I also want a touch of childish ignorance and arrogance to still be alive. He has not entered the wide world arena yet, so he will have to tackle that before he can truly be in power. He has only controlled a small part of a larger problem. Anyway, since I too have always been mature for my age I could do that, but now I am 20 years old and have the mental age of almost double that. So it has begun to be difficult for me to write as a 11 year old. Give me some time, and I might be able to get something out soon. I believe I have almost,if not, half of the next chapter written. After that I might have to write a time skip with flash backs.

Any reviews with advice or just support will be great.

Okay, with this story I read a part of **Unintentionally Yours by Dinkel **a HP/LV FanFiction on here, that was good and all but I had some 'moral' issues with it I guess. Something didn't sit right about it so I had to write my own take. All I took from it was the initial contract in the first chapter, and even then I changed it a bit. So credit for that goes to them. Other then that everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling, except any OCs that may pop up and the main OC. Those are mine, of course.

Talking "here"

Thinking 'something like this'

Spells **-Abracadabra-**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Wolf pack vs. new 'to be's**

Cheery chirps of various avians could be heard as they filled the air of a beautiful day. The sun was filling the world with its blissful rays, yet wasn't scolding any who felt its view. Sparse clouds speckled the light blue sky, riding the gentle breeze that ran the lands. But not all could be so chipper, one example would be the tower adorning a certain prestigious castle, known as Hogwarts.

The headmaster Albus (long list of names) Dumbledore, sat behind his grand desk, in his grand office, clutching his old grayed haired head in his wrinkled hands as his elbows rested on said desk. The air was tense and every movement seemed forced or awkward, showing the unease of all those who were occupying his no cramped office. The Light lord was joined by the Minister of Magic for six years, Cornelius Fudge and his two Auror Guards. The other party was a more surprising to be in attendance, one Lord Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus LeStrange, and one Potion Master Serverus Snape.

All seven were crowded in the center of the rounded office, the three Death Eaters (Lucius had been 'pardoned' by the Minister for being such years earlier, said man was now regretting letting the blond be released.) were sitting on a transfigured couch to one side of the golden wood desk. Lucius was seated in the middle with Serverus to his right and Rudolphus to his left. The Ministry officials were opposite them, with Fudge in a wing-back chair and the two Aurors on either side of him. Dumbledore sighed to himself as he whipped down his face with his hands as he lifted his head from its slumped posture_. I'm too old for this_, he thought, this was not a new one by any means

Every occupant's mind was focused on a seeming innocent sheet of parchment, which laid openly on that front edge of the desk, where everyone could see it. This regal document was the sole reason for this stressful gathering. It seemed simple, with its crisp clean coloring and smooth spider script, but it was far from it. The words themselves were okay. Good grammar, large words, clean spacing, but the meaning behind them is what had the room so worked up. Some in different way than others. It was a peace treaty sent to them, laying out to them the terms and if agreed on, what was needed to put and keep them in effect.

A peace treaty from the Dark Lord.

_Peace Treaty by Act of Bounding Magic_

_I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, hereby state my intention to marry on candidate out of five chosen by one Albus Dumbledore, whose can be vetoed for reselection if unsatisfactory._

_By accepting this contract I give my promise_

_1.) To end the war and all hostile actions against the Wizarding World and the Order of the Phoenix and hold peace._

_2.) To train and teach my future spouse to the best of my abilities, or should they want to study a subject, in which I cannot provide any help, find an appropriate teacher._

_3.) To provide a home as well as food, clothing and other supplies for my future spouse._

_4.) To allow my future spouse to visit his or her friends and family every first weekend every month, unless said weekend would coincide with a holiday._

_5.) To not hurt my future spouse willingly or deliberately_

_By accepting this contract I expect_

_1.) The Wizarding World and the Order of the Phoenix to end the war and all hostile actions against my person and the organization called Death Eaters, to refrain from prosecution and to hold peace as well._

_2.) My future spouse to have at least once a week sexual intercourse with me and to refrain from any sexual intercourse with other persons._

_3.) My future spouse to be present when I require his company and not to be separated from me for more than two weeks__._

_4.) My future spouse to not jinx, hex, curse or hurt any member of the Death Eaters or me_

_If any of these conditions is to be broken by either party this contract is to be considered invalid._

"It would seem that there is only one choice, and that is to comply with these terms. There is much for us to gain from such a treaty, but at the same time I fear there is much risk in making such a deal." Dumbledore said as he broke the silence that hung in the air. His voice brought everyone's attention to him, pleasing him as it always did.

"Yes, it does make more sense to agree then not, but what of the risks? I mean this is HIM we are talking about, Albus." Fudge voiced as eyes shifted about, as if expecting an attack. His tone and words pointing out just how much he just feared mentioning the Dark Lord.

"Come now minister, what from this document could cause these problems you seem to be expecting? It is a clear cut demand, surprising in itself for the Dark Lord to be offering." The arrogant sounding Lord Malfoy input as the room threatened to return to silence, showing a bit of his amusement through his ice like eyes.

Albus gave the younger blond Lord a long look, thoughts and plans flowing to and fro in his strategist mind. Finally after a couple of minutes he nodded in decision almost to himself before turning back to fudge.

"It would appear Cornelius, which I must agree with Mr. Malfoy here. There is just too much here to agree on to not because we were cautious of whoever we are making the deal with." He said in his "grim voice that he always used when saying something he knew would not be received well.

"Fine! Fine than Albus, say we are agreeing, what makes you think anyone will allow their family to _marry_ the Dark Lord? Let alone allow _you_ to choose whom? Cornelius Fudge nearly shouted as he threatened to stand when his arms flew up in the air as a sign of exasperated anger.

Lucius muffled a snort of amusement by clearing his throat, Serverus didn't bother to hide his sneer (not that he ever really did) "Now Minister do tell me that you have not forgotten how powerful a position you and the Headmaster have. Not to mention that all the….Nominees are of age, meaning that they will be going along with it for themselves."

During this short exchange Dumbledore was again reminded of that was now left in his hands, choosing a spouse for the Dark Lord Voldemort. For not the first time he wondered what reason Tom would have for making such a deal. Why give up the war for getting married (to a person of Albus' choice no less). It just would not add up no matter how he thought of it.

Tom hated feeling so that was not it, and being immortal gave no cause for needing a family. His followers, the Death Eaters, were even less likely to push him for anything in fear of death, so this was purely Tom's ideas. It could be that he had a deeper plan, or just wanted Albus to sweat it out or just guilt him in some way. He would never know when it came to Tom.

Fudge was now huffed and red, insulted by Lucius' words. "Why of course I know that, but what would this do to people's view of me!"

Finally Albus had to intervene, needing to clear his office so he could plan what to do now that this mess was on his lap.

"Gentleman, please. Fudge, no harm will come to the reputation you have built, especially when the fact that you ended the war overshadows the how. And Mr. Lucius, thank you and Mr. LeStrange for coming to deliver this treaty." Here he waved a hand at the parchment. "Now as it is close to lunch time I fear I must bring the gathering to an end. My old age does not seem to agree with me missing a meal.

A light scoff could be heard –and ignored- from the couch to his left. But with a resigned nod from Fudge, the room began to clear slowly. And finally, since the moment that damned paper appeared on his desk in the morning mail, the hair in the room was breathable and empty of tension.

Sighing Albus sat back in his grand curling back chair, his fingers intertwined under his bearded chin, his thoughts running. It was now left to him to choose a spouse for the Dark Lord. Oh how the world turns. Who would have thought it would come to this.

The choses were many and each had to be taken into consideration. The age was easy to decide for the nominee to agree, no need for parent complaining about this. Now the hard part, should he give up a nominee who was light and on his side in hopes of gaining a privileged spy, or a chance to change Tom. Or should he give Tom a Darker useless person to be rid of their taint, cause there was no doubt that Tom would seclude his spouse from the world. So many possibilities.

Gender was no problem, as he knew young Tom made no distinction in what pleased him. He could be seen with both male and females, though he was not sure how far he ever went with wither one, but he was sure Tom wouldn't hold back on carnal pleasures if he wanted some.

Sighing once more, feeling his age as he rarely does, he leaned over to open a drawer on his desk. Folders could be seen tightly pack, and when one looked closer they would see and expansive expanding charm on the drawer. Seeing as it held the information on all the students in Hogwarts (just the current ones as the old ones were locked in a room somewhere in the dungeons or was it near the library?)

There was so much work to be done, and he still needed to eat lunch. Thank Merlin for House Elves.

* * *

Now, a week after the delivery of the treaty another meeting was commencing in the same office, almost even at the same time. There was a single difference in this meeting from the first one.

One Lord Voldemort was seated in a large conjured wing-backed chair directly across from Albus.

Of course, he was here only after multiple magical vows of no harm were passed around, before he even considered coming. Though even if he made a vow not to bodily injury, torture, or kill anyone in the room, those in said room seemed to still carry much fear in them. Much to his amusement, of course. It couldn't be said that he wasn't a sadist.

As the awkward silence and silent power-play was going on, Voldemort took the time to consider what Dumbledore had in store for him. What type of person would the old goat present to him? He realized just how hard a choice he had put on the coots shoulders, not that he cared. This was about the same as a charismas present, who knew what you would get.

Finally, as always, Dumbledore was the first to break the silence that engulfed them. "Well, I must say it is good to see you again, Tom." Of course he uses his muggle name, knowing how he hated it. "But, my boy, we will have to catch up at another time. Perhaps over tea. I've been needing a good chat."

"Let us get on with this Dumbledore, I have things to do." Voldemort sneered, interrupting Albus' meaningless rant.

"Of course, my boy of course." The goat replied in his usual grandfatherly act. The others in the room left the talking up to the two power houses, afraid to step in and on their toe.

"It has taken me a while to come up with any people for your request, you of course are aware of how many things I have to consider. So, as of right now there are 5 nominees that you may choose from."

The Dark lord had to raise an eyebrow at that in surprise. It was unexpected move on the Headmasters part. Voldemort had expect the man to force him to look at one possibility at a time, making this last as long as he could. But this was much better, and Tom could work with this, though there were some suspicious possibilities as well. The old coot could have chosen _anyone, _but that was the reason he put in the power to veto any choice. However, he was wondering if the old man could use that against him by always presenting someone he would rather kill then talk to. And there were a lot of people like that, unfortunately.

"As I have already sent for them, I will wait for them to arrive before I give you more information on each one." Of course Dumbledore had to add more when it was enough to remain silent.

Just then a hesitant knock lightly echoed through the office signally that the nominees where here, When Albus gave his usual "come in" the grand door was opened and five student of various heights trickled in. Each had different emotions playing across their faces as they formed into a line, more than one or two feet behind the Dark Lords chair. A couple had a fearful expressing and other bravely arrogant, one had a blank look with cautious eyes that Voldemort could approve of, and that last seemed to be staring out into space. In all it was what would be expected of Dumbledore to gather together.

Standing in a way that Voldemort knew as both intimidating and regal, the Dark Lord walked around the chair to take a good look at his spouse-could-be's; a pale hand rested on the back of his seat. He inspected each one with his sharp red eyes, drilling each of them as he critiqued them. After he was finished with his gazing, he looked briefly over his shoulder at the old goat, signally for him to start informing him on each candidate, then turned right back to looking them over.

"Ah, yes. Well, let us begin with the left and work our way over." Said Dumbledore, getting the hint immediately. "Here we have Johanna Lastis, a 7th year Gryffindor and perfect. As I know you are wondering, she is a Pureblood from a noble Welsh family line."

The Dark Lord focused his gaze on the said Gryffindor. She stood at a rather above average height of 5' 11', her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, Hazel eyes bravely looked up at him. He could tell right away that she would fight him in every way she could, simple because she thought it was her duty. Definitely a pureblood of a notably _Light_ family. Voldemort looked over at the next in line and Dumbledore seemed to get the clue once again.

"Let's see….here we have young Trever Kinley, a 6th year Gryffindor, though as his birthday is in December he is already 17. Much like you were, Tom. Anyway, he too is pureblood, but from a more known family."

Voldemort wasn't all that surprised to see a guy or two in the candidates, seeing as he cared little for gender and Dumbledore knew that. Ignoring the whole 'Tom' thing once more, he focused on the student again. This boy was plenty handsome with his neat brown hair cut back to look formal, and his blue green eyes had an arrogant, spoiled look. The Dark Lord knew the Kinley family, mostly due to the fact that Lord Kinley was always fighting the laws he tried to pass for years. All members of that family were defiantly Dumbledore's' yes-men. So this one too was a definite out, plus Voldemort didn't like to be with men would tried to dominate him. It just didn't work that way.

"Next we have one I think you'll like a bit more," was it just him or was there an 'I hope' at the end of that, "She will be going into sixth year, but will be turning 17 not long after the school term starts. Her name is Juliet Adams, Slytherin perfect and I predict future Head girl. Her blood status is marked as unknown, and that might be due to her situation. An Orphanage in Wales I believe. Am I correct, my dear?" Albus tilted his head down to look at her over his glasses, with that twinkly expected look.

This girl, Voldemort noticed, was the one with the guarded expressions. She gave a tight 'Yes, sir' without looking him in the eye, but rather with curiosity and caution in his general direction. This Juliet girl was rather beautiful, and it was made more radiant by the way she stood. She had long black locks that gave hints of curl near the ends, she also had the oddest colored eye, gold. He would have believed her to be a werewolf if she didn't have such a light tone of gold, unlike the darker color of werewolves. She was noticeably shorter than the rest of the group, standing not more than 5 foot.

All in all, she was an interesting person at just a simple glance. The thing that was bothering him, though, was her blood status, did he have to have a pureblood? He wasn't complexly sure. Though with her sharp features and strange eyes there was a possibility of her being at least a half-blood. Another problem he was contemplating was why Dumbledore would select her, because there were many similarities between them, at least on the surface, which made him have to wonder.

Noticing he had been staring at her longer than the others, Voldemort quickly turn to look at the next in line. It was another male, this one too had Dark hair and brown eyes with a fearful look in them. Voldemort smirked to himself, this sadistic side popping up. Yes this boy was not likely to even attempt to dominate the Dark Lord, but he was also to submissive to his fears for the Dark Lord to stand. Call him picky but, but hey this was his spouse he was bargaining for, he needed someone he could stand to spend his life with. Darn bonding vows not allowing the murder of the other.

"Neo Craft, 17 years old, Ravenclaw, Pureblood of a not so old family but still high up in the Wisimgot." He gave the boy a glare before turning to the last candidate. The young man gave a whimper, but was ignored, well mostly. The Slytherin girl shot him a glare, almost as intimidating as Voldemort's own.

The last one was another girl, she was a bleach blond (much like a Malfoy). Her slate blue eyes were glazed over a bit as if she were elsewhere. He recognized this type of thing already. She was groomed to be a perfect Pureblood wife, much like that of young Pansy Parkinson. This was most definitely not what he was looking for, like hell he wanted a bloody breeding mare with no opinion.

Of course, Dumbles didn't realize he had already decided her as a no. "This is Pax Brighter, 17 years old as well, Hufflepuff. She is from an ancient Pureblood line from Greece, I believe."

As the old man was finishing Voldemort turned in a very unnecessarily dramatic fashion, always up for giving a performance. He went back to his chair, sitting down grandly with one leg over the other, head propped upon a fist. Staring right into those blue twinkling eyes, contemplating all his choices. It was actually a tough decision, despite what he thought about each of them in a personal view. Four out of the Five were Purebloods from a variety of political benefits. Though he could rule out Lastis and Kinley, both being from light families that fallowed Dumbledore without question. Despite his personal views both Craft and Brighter were of Neutral families and were less likely to cause problems by working against him. Then there was this Juliet Adams. Why did Dumbledore put up a Mud blood for consideration? Voldemort couldn't think of any other reason than…no it was a very unlikely thing.

Mentally sighing he reviewed his chooses over and over. Considering pros and cons, and bonuses that could be achieved. He even considered just saying no to all of them, getting a whole other lot. Was there any attachments to worry about with any of them? Finally his red eyes focused back to the outside would.

"I have decided." He said, once more dramatically.

* * *

Once the room clear more silence hung in the air, glances were shared all around. The tension was at its peak in some areas more than others. Another wing back chair had been added near Voldemort between him and the couch of Death Eaters. All eyes were focused on the new pair. It was a very discerning feeling shared between some people in the room if not all.

"Dumbles, ever the leader broke the silence once more "Now that that is out of the way, let us get on to signing the treaty. It has already been a long day and I assume we all want to go home." He finished in his normal I-know-all voice. But his lead was broken when the newest member to the room decided to speak up.

"Excuse me," the surprising softer voice broke in "But seeing as I am the one involved I would say I have a right to read this contract and insert my own input." She said, her gold eyes glaring at the old man.

Voldemort was beginning to like his choice more and more. Chuckling lightly to himself the Dark Lord watched the young witch. Her small frame was almost swallowed by the large chair that was provided for her by Himself. Though she seemed frail with her ivory pale skin, slight build, and small stature, she was anything but. It seemed she was a spit fire who did not appreciate not having a choice in her own life. Yes she was a good choice for the one he would reluctantly have stand beside him.

"My dear, you are still underage and as headmaster I have the authority to be your Magical Guardian. Now-"

"Excuse me again, Headmaster, but that only applies when the school year is in session, and last I check that wasn't until September 1st. Seeing as it is July, I have no Magical Guardian, therefore I become temporarily emancipated as I am an orphan." It seems she was as smart as she was cunning, Voldemort approved of her tactic as well. Pointing out the logistics of it, noting to the others that he was not her legal Guardian during the off months.

Most people in the room were staring back and forth between the two as a silent battle began. It would have been amusing, if the situation was different, although, Voldemort was getting a nice kick out of it. Finally Voldemort broke the fight by retrieving the Treaty from the desk and handing it to the young woman, as she was rather mature for her age. He was curious as to her input so he was willing to indulge her for the moment.

Her gold eyes gazed at him blankly before she took the parchment and gave a thankful nod. They all watched as she scanned through it line by line. When she looked up her brow was furrowed in thought and it concerned most it seemed. Turning she looked up at Voldemort almost accusingly.

"I take it you created all these conditions with a general approach, and these two men did not present any alternatives?" she asked him point blank, but in a tone that did not mean him any offence (rather the offence was to Dumbledore and Fudge). At his nod she continued. "Then can the two of us talk about some changes that could be made and see if we can possible meet a compromise?" She finished in a masked hopeful tone and remained silent as he thought, though he didn't need to think as long as one would expect.

"Yes, I would not be opposed to working out something so as to make this situation better for both of us." He replied in his normal chocolate smooth voice. He noticed she had on odd look on her face before it disappeared. It was gone too fast before he could decide on what it was or meant.

"Now wait just a minute, Tom!" interjected Dumbledore. "You cannot go making this deal with a minor. She has no authority to decide what is to be done when it concerns the Wizarding world."

"And you do, Headmaster?" Juliet asked sarcastically. Turning back to the Dark Lord, she looked as if she was about to huff in irritation. 'How about we go for a walk to settle these debates and leave them," here she jerked her head to the side, indicating the rest of the room," to stew."

Both in agreement, they stood and began walking to the door. Ignoring the protests coming from Dumbledore, and the locking spell he tried to silently attach to the door. Voldemort placed a hand the girl's mid-back as he opened the door for her. Always be a proper gentle man, he always said, though very few would ever know that. When using his Tom Riddle persona he had to act with all the appease he had when attending Hogwarts. Of course, it was not often that he would do so, thought was disturbing to him, given his hater for that name.

The door gave a deep thud as it closed unaided behind them, leaving the room to helplessly stare in muted despair.

* * *

"Forgive me for not addressing you properly in there, My Lord. " Juliet suddenly said as they reached a long wooden tunnel like bridge. The scenery was breadth taking as it was illuminated in the summer lighting. They had been walking silently since they had left the Headmaster's office. The Dark Lord turned to face this conundrum of a young woman, as they stopped about halfway down the bridge, and wondered what she had in store for him now, as he urged her on.

"I know I should have been more respectful and all, bit I could not show any weakness or sub servitude in front of that old coot. I did not intend to snide you or be rude, but I have been told I can just be that way some times. So again, My Lord, I apologize." The honesty and sincerity of the apology was such an unusual event for Voldemort to see, that is took him a moment to overcome his surprise. Of course, none of it showed on his face. He was just so use to blubbering weaklings, or arse-kissing prats, that seeing a person who truly was sorry and aknkowledging a wrong, but with a reason, was quite a strange occurance. Now, having pulled himself together, and not have any of it cross his features, he raised a hand –palm up- in a placating manner.

"All is forgiven, I had not taken any offence in the first place, as I have barely noticed your actions. I believe I was more amused by Albus' blundering manipulations and your altercations to bother noticing." He said, laughter and humor audible in his voice.

The shorter raven hair girl out a burst of giggles before quickly clamping a hand over her traitorous mouth, looking offed at herself before smiling shyly up at him.

"Yes, he was acting quite the fool, wasn't he…" and here the odd yet noble looking could shared an amused glance before fallowing into silence as they took in the surrounding beauty.

"I believe there are topics we are needing to address" The Dark Lord finally said, looking down at his companion, as he shot into the issue hanging in the air. He noticed the look of resigned confidence that crossed the woman's features, an odd mixture to be sure, before she spoke.

"I suppose there are some things we need to reach an agreement on, though I'm hoping we will not have too much difficulties doing so." She voiced almost hesitantly. As if she decided to just plow through her nerves, she spoke on. "The first thing to get out of the way would be the rule on family visits. I know the reasoning behind it, with you being a likely possessive person and all, so I will purpose an alternative option."

Here she took a breath, as one does before a speech, and Voldemort could almost feel himself lean slightly forward in anticipation as she continued on speaking.

"Seeing as I'm an orphan there is a simple way to make it so I don't have to leave and visit. The only person I would wish to visit is my sister." This revelation made the Dark Lord's eyes widen just a fraction, this was news to him. He had not been expecting any relative, or if they were one, it being someone distant and unable to care for her. "She is younger than me by two years and lives with me at the same orphanage. We were abandoned there when she was two and myself four. I do not have a clear recollection of that time, but things have not changed much over the years. We were both Freaks to them, and it must have been horrible for her those first two years while I was gone at Hogwarts." Here she trailed off with a guilty expression on her face, almost pained in appearance. The Dark Lord felt a surprising need to reach out and comfort her, it was strange that he was feeling it at all, but he could understand why he would if he was normal. His time at an orphanage was not good either, so if he had had a relative with him, that could not be there in the hard times, or vice versa, he too would be troubled.

"Though I felt proud that I've been a great role model for her to follow after, giving her the ability to defend herself when I could not.' She continues her features softening. "And then a letter came for her, we were both finally free. Well for ten months of the year anyway. The next three years were some of, if not the, best years of our lives…"

Voldemort did a quick count in his head, that would mean that during this girls 5th year something apparently happened, ending those good times. He almost voiced the question of what, but felt he should just let her come out with it on her own.

"This was a Hogsmeade weekend, her second or third trip there, when it happened." Her voice threated to crack before she steeled herself against what she was going to say, and it hurt his chest somewhere to see that. Growling low, she continued once more. "I had felt to check out the apothecary there, restocking some supplies. A fifteen minute errand if there hadn't been such a surprisingly long line there. I told Evelynn to wait for me, that I wouldn't be long." This time she nearly crumbled into tears, and would have if she wasn't such a composed person. It just hurt to see such a put together person fall apart. And this feeling was a confusing to Voldemort as it was.

"How could such a person…the bastard…" taking a breath she steadied herself for what she was about to tell him. "That….that…monster raped my baby sister! Defiled her while I was but a few dozen feet away! He silenced and bound her while he took her right in the ally way. No one noticing, I wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for tracking charms I always have on her." Her anger was now over taking her sadness. "No one believed me when I told them who I believed it was! That Albus Dumblewhore would have never admit that one of his golden Gryffendorks was so evil as to rape a 14 year old! And that's not even where it ends. That horrible creature got my baby sister pregnant! Oh how the students looked at her after that, she was a quite Ravenclaw who got alone with anyone. She wasn't even ever looked down at for having a 'slimy Slytherin' for an older sibling. She managed to make it through the school year to March, when my nephew was born. Sweet little Ethen, a bundle of joy. How such a well behaved child could come from that bastard is still a mystery, but I wouldn't exchange him for the world."

Here this woman held the softest expression he had seen in a very long while. "It was because of this that Albus decided she was not to continue coming to Hogwarts, leaving both of them at that orphanage. I almost decided not to come to school this year, to stay there and protect both of the only precious things in my life. But that Evelynn decided to force me to come, guilt-tripping me into it. Saying that at least one of us would enjoy graduating from here."

After that a silence fell over the two, one looking back and one thinking over what had been revealed. Though quite a personal and informative thing to tell him, he was still wondering what this had to do with the visitation part of the deal. But then it began to click in his currently multitasking brain, which he was going to have to work on. Dumbledore had done it again, always believing that there was good in everyone, the Dark Lord being the sole exception. That old fool was always placing the blame on him, but handing out second chances like they were candies to every other person he could.

Back on track of his main thought, he focused on the point this young lady was trying to make. She had said it had to do with the fourth clause in the contract, so it involved visitation with family. She told him about her sister and the baby so she wanted it to be more often? No, not quite. The way she had been talking and acting showed just how much she would sacrifice for her small make shift family. It sounded to him like she was not wanting to leave them, so did that mean…yes that seemed like a cunning move this woman would use, but he would prefer if she voiced it herself, rather than assuming anything.

"I would say 'I'm sorry', but as I have no role in that I will have to make due with 'my condolences'." He began, only receiving a nod from Juliet before he moved on. "Now I must ask, with that being said, what change is it that you are purposing for your first change?"

"It's a simple change, really." Juliet began, finally looking back up at the Dark Lord, recovered from the short moment of weakness. "As we are both Orphans and Ethen could be rightfully adopted away from us, I was…well" the girl shuffled nervously with her hands, most likely unsure how he would be taking what she would be saying. "Could the both of them perhaps come to live with us?"

Voldemort gave a mental pat on his back, he had been right on the mark when he took a 'guess' at what she was aiming for. Now he needed to go about thinking on what he would respond with. He had plenty of space in his manor and this way he would not be away from his wife, which was the biggest bonus for him, seeing how possessive he was. The may not be in love, the word making him cringe, but she was to be his.

Juliet must have taken his silence as a refusal because she was beginning to have a borderline freak out. Rushing through many excuses as she could think of that would apply and hopefully intrigue his Slytherin tendencies. Finally, having pity (more like stop the annoyance) on the girl, the Dark Lord raised a hand to silence her. A soft smile surprisingly appeared on his lips when her molten gold eyes looked up at him, giving comfort in a way he never though he would ever do for another person.

"Be calm, Miss Adams.' He said smoothly, deciding to address her by last name with a simple honorific, until told he could do otherwise. "I've already said I sympathize with you, and I see no reason to refuse this request. The younger Miss Adams and young Mr. Adams may come to live with us at the manor. I can easily have a room prepared for them in the family wing, most likely just down from my chambers, which we will be sharing after our union. Before then you may use the room next to her's. Does this agree with you?" He finished by asking, already figuring that she would agree, but always the gentleman he had to ask anyway.

Her smile was almost blinding, her eyes lit up like the purest metal, her whole face beaming up at him. It seemed she was definitely in agreement with this pln. She gave an energized nod, and looked as if she would hug him if it hadn't seemed inappropriate, and they were both more touchy-feely people. Relief washed over her visibly, and her shoulders loosed and her posture straightened.

"Thank you, My Lord!" She said, mood now completely uplifted from earlier. "This will comfort me so much, not having to worry anymore about both of them in that place while I'm gone.

"Yes, I had hopped we could reach easy compromises on any of these clauses. And I hope this will be the most challenging to agree on."" He said truthfully. "Now, what is your next topic to address?"

"The last one, for no cursing or anything of your followers."

"Why only them?" he had to ask.

"I trust you not to harm me and my family, as I suppose you will soon be part of it, don't ask as I'm not completely sure. But I wish to have the right to punish those who will go above themselves and their position to endanger those I hold close."

It surprised him that anyone would trust his so wholly and willingly, bit with this woman he was starting to be use to spontaneous tendencies and urges he was experiencing. Just going with it, figuring he would need to be 'close' to at least one person in his life, and his wife seemed like the best candidate for that, if not the only. And this girl was beginning to seem like an interesting companion that he actually could connect with. I was beginning to show how similar they were at least.

"Yes, I agree with you on this point. The rule was in there mainly for the possibility that I would wind up with a Light radical spouse, and would need the protection. With you, I do not see a need for such a thing, and will gladly abolish this clause." He replied, happy to see how easily these negotiations were going.

Nodding she moved onto her next topic. "I only have one issue left to cover." Here she grew a blush across her cheeks that Voldemort could not deny made him curious. "The...umm…part about being intimate when you demand has to go. I will gladly commit such acts with you free of will, as long as I am respected as a spouse and equal. I will not be a sex slave or a breeding mare." She still had that awkward blush on her cheeks, but her face was still posed in all seriousness. A look of unbreakable resolve as she stared at him.

The Dark Lord refused to chuckle when the urge come upon him. Her face was so, dare he say it, adorable (t was cute, with an almost pout on her lips) that he could not deny her such a simple request. A bit glad that he would not have to force such a strong sole to do such pleasurable acts, most likely eventually breaking that person he was being to rather like.

"This clause too was made in case of a radical Light partner, to insure that I could gain an heir, whether they wanted to or not. That was the whole reason for this contract, so I could finally go about creating a family, something I have always wanted for, before breaking the agreement and going back to war or just raising my children to do it for me. Either worked for me."

Juliet gave a deep sigh, apparently relieved to hear that. She gave another of her sweet smile. "I would be honored to be the one to gift you a family, to be able to expand my own, at some point. It would be like my own magical family that all those snooty Purebloods rant about to me." The smirk on her face was so fitting that he had to pause before a grouping of her words from before triggered something he had been meaning to bring up.

"If those are all of the changed you propose" Here she nodded to signal her demands were done. "Then there is something I have been meaning to offer you if you were open to the idea. You're resident Potion Master and teacher is a very high ranked Death Eater, I say such not sure if you were aware of this. Having such a talented person at my disposal is such connivance, and you being my spouse will have these same benefits as long as they do not counter my own. One of these benefits would be to find out you blood and family history, and from that perhaps track down any found alive. I offer you a chance to use a potion that is guaranteed to work as let's say a Bonding gift?" He finished, a dark eyebrow raised in wonder and offer. Showing just how often he would do such a thing.

Juliet stared at him in bemused silence, wondering if this was really happening, and if it was, why he would offer this. Was he did it to gain her favor or was there another reason? And why was she even bothering to think of this as there was no ill effect for her (she knew such to hopeful research on such topics.) and any benefit would be for her, and maybe both of them. Deciding she had stared like a mental patient ling enough and needed to reassure her lord that she was not broke, she was sure he was beginning to wonder.

"That would be so very generous of you My Lord, and it would be rude of me to refuse, though I have no mind to such in the least." She said as formally as she could with such little etiquette she self learned on her own time. The situation seemed to call for her to at least show her gratitude, she would drool over such a chance later.

Voldemort nodded, acknowledging her thanks, and decided to move on before he started to act any softer, becoming unease by how he and began acting in her presence. Though he seemed to have held it together just fine when they were in company, it was were they were along together that he seemed possessed.

"We should agree on a date for our union before we head back up to the fool's office. It would help to get it out of the way so we can sign the contract without them fussing too much, or as little as possible."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, the least amount of complaints I can get from them the better I will be." She snarled off to the side, just thinking about the group in that office. "So any suggestions for the date?"

"Perhaps a day of magical power, it would give our union a deeper meaning a perhaps a blessing from magic herself." He was all about gaining power, in any fashion.

"Seeing as it is the end of July…" she trailed off a look of concentration on her face before trailing her gaze back to him. "There is only one more day of magic between now and when the school year will begin. And I find it best to be married before then, just in case Dumblewhore…oops…I mean Dumbledore decides to go back on this deal. It is in two weeks and is a day of Harvest so it would give a blessing of...umm…" That adorable blush returned to her pale cheeks, and he gave a small mental smirk, vowing to make more appear...but then he caught himself and wondered why he would do such a thing. "It would provide use with a blessing of fertility and what would not be a bad thing…I hope."

"Yes, I agree on both terms with you, Albus would use his position as Headmaster, and your magical guardian, to change the treaty in your place if we waited that long. And seeing as over the summer you hold the right to make decisions of your own, we can just ignore the goat. Now if I remember correctly this day would be Camnas starting on August 3rd and lasting for four to five days. Again I'm glad we could agree so easily on these things, I suppose this could mean were are alike enough to get together quite nicely."

The young woman nodded in agreement as she turned back to the direction they had come from dome time ago, seemingly reluctant as to return.

"Yes, so good company together that I hate to return to that room, but seeing as we must go back to sign the edited contract, then I will 'suck it up'. And almost a month after our marriage I will be seventeen and will be a legal adult in the Wizarding would and out of the goats reach, unable to be forced to this school. This is turning into the best summer of my life."

Smirking in reply the Dark Lord escorted his to be spouse back to the wolves, now content to finally tie the know with a now apparently worthy equal. He had never thought he would say that in his life, but now he was beginning to look fondly on the idea.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed the fist installation of this story, I hope to make all the chapters this long, as a challenge to myself.

Just know that I'm in collage, going to and Art Institute, so I may or may not have time Based on what classes I have at a time.

Please review to let me know what you think. And tell me any ideas you might want added or addressed.

BETAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! MY DYSLEXIA IS ALWAYS PRESENT.


End file.
